mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Fred Tatasciore
Fred Tatasciore (born in New York City, New York) is an American voice actor who portrays secondary characters as well as monstrous-looking types. He is best known for voicing the Hulk in the Ultimate Avengers, Next Avengers and Hulk Vs as well as voicing Saren from the critically acclaimed game Mass Effect. He also voices the character "8" in the Tim Burton-produced film 9 that was released September 9, 2009. Filmography Anime roles * Afro Samurai - Juzo, Patron #5, Shuzo * Naruto - Gato * Naruto Shippuden - Kakuzu * Zatch Bell! - Dalmos, Demolt Cartoon roles * Adventure Time with Finn and Jake - Mannish Man the Minotaur * American Dad! - Additional Voices * Aqua Teen Hunger Force - Handbanana (Season 4, Episode 5 "Handbanana") * Avatar the Last Airbender - Yung, the Resistance Leader (in "Return to Omashu") * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - Graviton, Hulk * Back at the Barnyard - Farmer * Ben 10 - Ripjaws, Cannonbolt, Way Big, Future Ben, Additional Voices * Chaotic - Additional voices * Fanboy and Chum Chum - Scrivener Elf * Family Guy - Additional Voices * Invader Zim - Additional Voices * Making Fiends - Toupee fiend * Planet Sheen - Emperor * Random! Cartoons - Mr. Papier * Robot Chicken - Garfield, Jon Arbuckle, William Shatner, Mr. T, Sean Connery, Additional Voices * The Emperor's New School - Pacha (Season One) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy - Additional Voices * The Replacements - Additional Voices * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated - The Phantom, Mr. Gnales * The Secret Saturdays - Zon, Komodo, Munya * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - The Zillo Beast * Uncharted: Eye of Indra - Daniel Pinkerton * Wolverine and the X-Men - Beast, Hulk, Juggernaut Movie roles * 9 - 8 and Radio announcer * Barnyard - Farmer * Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix - Cannonbolt, Way Big * Bionicle: The Legend Reborn - Tuma * Doctor Strange - Oliver * Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight - Flint Fireforge, Fewmaster Toede * Enchanted - Troll (voice) * Final Fantasy VII Advent Children - Loz * Garfield Gets Real - Billy Bear, Waldo, Eric (voice) * Hulk Vs - Hulk * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa - Teetsi/Poacher #1/Elephant (Voice) * Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow - Hulk * Team America: World Police - Samuel L. Jackson * The Ant Bully - Ant Council Member #2, Ant Council Member #5 * The Invincible Iron Man - Mandarin * TMNT - General Gato * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - Kitchenbot (Uncredited) * Ultimate Avengers - Hulk, Additional Voices * Ultimate Avengers 2 - Hulk Video game roles * Assassin's Creed - Jubair Al-Hakim, Abu'l Nuqoud * Assassin's Creed 2 - Mario Auditore da Firenze * Age of Empires III - Ivan the Terrible * Baten Kaitos Origins - Baelheit * Batman: Arkham Asylum - Bane * Ben 10: Protector of Earth - Cannonbolt * Bionic Commando - Grunt1 / Overwatch * Blue Dragon - General Szabo, Elder of Pachess Town, Guard, Soldier * Call of Duty: World at War - Nikolai Belinksi, Dr. Maxis * Conker: Live & Reloaded - The Squirrels/Squirrel High Command / Tediz * Darksiders: Wrath of War - The Charred Council * Dawn of War 2 - Davian Thule, Dreadnought, Eldar Warlock * Destroy All Humans! - The Navy Admiral * Destroy All Humans! 2 - Furon General Cyclosparasis * Dragon Age: Origins - The Grand Oak/Swiftrunner/Cyrion/Wise Dwarf Male/Additional Voices * Eat Lead: the Return of Matt Hazard - Tentacle Beast of Tramm, Zombie, Bandit, Employee Suit, Space Marine * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (video game) - Additional Voices * Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices * Gears of War - Damon Baird * Gears of War 2 - Damon Baird, Tai Kaliso * Gears of War 3 - Damon Baird * Ghostbusters: The Video Game - Additional voices * Ghost Rider - Blade * God of War - Poseidon * God of War II - Typhon * Halo 3 - Brute 2/Fighter Pilot/Marine * Jeanne d'Arc - La Hire * Kung Fu Panda '' - Shifu * ''Left 4 Dead - Infected sounds * Left 4 Dead 2 - Infected Sounds * Lego Batman: The Video Game - Bane * Line Rider 2: Unbound - Chaz * Lost Odyssey - Technician/Narrator/Soldier/Dark Acolyte * MadWorld - Von Twirlenkiller/The Shamans/Big Long Driller * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Mephisto * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 - Hulk, The Thing, Carnage * Mass Effect - Saren Arterius * Mass Effect 2 - Warden Kuril * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Beauty and the Beast Unit (Beast voices) * Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Kakuzu * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 - Kakuzu * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island - The Mawgu * Ninja Blade - Businessman * Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 - Marbus, Tengu * No More Heroes - Dr. Shake/Randall Lovikov * No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - Dr. Letz Shake * Prince of Persia (2008) - The Mourning King * Prototype - Additional Voices * Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice - Various * Resonance of Fate - Additional Voices * Rogue Galaxy - Captain Dorgengoa * Spider-Man: Friend or Foe - Sandman, Scorpion, Carnage * Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions - Ultimate Carnage * Spider-Man: Web of Shadows - Rhino * StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty - Zeratul / Swann * Saints Row 2 - (voice) * The Incredible Hulk - Hulk * Skate 2 * The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon - Meadow * True Crime: New York City * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Game - Dennis, Various voices * Transformers: The Game - Ratchet * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - Demolishor, Devastator, Grindor, Additional voices * Transformers: War for Cybertron - Megatron, Ratchet, Omega Supreme, Trypticon, Additional Voices * Tales of Symphonia - Abyssion * Undead Knights - Gloucester * Valkyria Chronicles - Largo Potter * Viewtiful Joe 2 - Frost Tiger * Virtua Fighter 5 - Commentator * Watchmen: The End is Nigh - Additional Voices * X-Men: Next Dimension - Magneto, Sabretooth * X2: Wolverine's Revenge - Magneto, Sabretooth, Juggernaut References External links * Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:Living people Category:Actors from New York Category:People from New York City Category:Year of birth missing (living people) fr:Fred Tatasciore it:Fred Tatasciore pt:Fred Tatasciore fi:Fred Tatasciore tr:Fred Tatasciore